


Is that you?

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Maids, Reluctant, Submissive Ranma, tricking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: A man offers Ranma some help to get rid of Ranma's biggest problem.





	Is that you?

**Author's Note:**

> One more Ranma 1/2 fanfiction, this time it is not based upon any episode of the manga/anime, just a scene I often imagined, since teaching Ranma how to be a good girl always seems to be pretty kinky idea for me. Hope you'll like it, even if it's bit more naughty than my other stories.

She stands in front of the mirror, looking at herself, dressed in the scanty, french maid uniform with withe apron and black stockings. She has no braid, her red hair runs freely down her arms. 

"Who do you see?" man standing behind her asks her, before placing his hands on her shoulders. Ranma has no idea how this man managed to make her to wear this costume for her. She remembers that he asked Ranma to come to his place, saying that he'll help to get rid of the thing that troubles Saotome the most. Ranma was certain that it's all about this annoying gender bendering curse that wrecked his life and ruined his idea of being manliest man in the Nerima. He tried to remove this curse numerous times and always failed. 

"Me...?" Ranma says automatically, not fully understanding the question. The girl in the mirror is Ranma, of course. The "other" Ranma, the one that Ranma wants to get rid and forget about.

"Yes, it is you" he whispers to her ear, his breath against her skin makes her shiver. "Aren't you pretty?" 

Ranma feels puzzled. She looks pretty indeed. But it's not the way she likes to look at all. She's almost about to cry "I'm a boy!" on this man, but something makes her hesitate. Is it because of his hands on her shoulders? Or maybe...

Maybe it's because she can't take her eyes off the reflection in the mirror. The red haired maid there looks very beautiful indeed. The bra cups her full, round breasts as they rose and fall with each breath. A little piece of make up makes her lips shine and her cheeks pink. Ranma has no idea that she might be such a beautiful girl. Of course, she knew that she can be pretty and attractive as a girl. But it was always so humiliating. Ranma never ever tried to look at herself and to admire her girly body. 

"Yes, I'm pretty" she says, to her own surprise. Confusion reigns in her mind. She finally turns back to him, looking at the man with unspoken question. She wants to know what's going on. What it has to do with his promise? She's almost about to get angry – and angry Ranma is surly a danger for anyone around.

But man seems to care not about her moods. His voice turns to be dominating.

"Remove your apron" he says. Ranma blushes. She is about to hit the man. But instead to using her fist, she finds herself doing what she was told. Apron fells down on the floor, revealing her sexy body clad with white lingerie. Man smiled, his hands are moving all over her skin, rubbing her curves. Ranma makes a moan when she felt his hands squeezing her buttocks. But despite feeling ashamed, she rises not a single fist against this man. 

He turns Ranma back, holding her shoulders again as she sees her reflection in the mirror again. She can see blush on her cheeks that makes her look girly and helpless. Her eyes are admiring her full, sexy body and she knows how great she looks. 

"Is that you, Ranma?" man asks.

"Yes..." she says with a shy, polite tone. The man is not very tall or strong, yet she finds that somehow he is superior to her by all means. Despite all her martial arts knowledge, she can't make herself to resist him. Shiver runs down her spine when she realizes that fact.

Man caresses her body, gently yet consequent, making a redhead slowly aroused. She feels strange. Normally, she'd kick any male who'd even dare to touch her like this. But she knows that she can't rise a finger against him. As his hand cups her breast, he whispers to her ear again.

"Is that you, Ranma?"

She sees herself in the mirror, her face all red from embarrassment, his hand on her breast and the other hand on her hip. A part of her wants to become invisible, to not look at it, but another part makes her watch as man's hand massages her hip.

"Yes..." she says shyly. She feels herself messed up and tries to find the way out of this unmanly situation she's in. Something odd makes her to obey this strange man. She turns to him, trying to argue with her remaining strength. She opens her mouth to yell "I'm a boy, you moron!".

And then man kisses her.

Ranma can't do anything as man embraces her and moves his tongue inside her mouth. His hands are keeping her close to him as he continues the kiss. With the corner of the eye she can see whole scene in the mirror. She rises her hands to push the man away, but they fell down before she even tries to do that. To her ultimate surprise, instead of struggling, she starts to kiss the man back. Her tongue dances with his tongue as she tastes him. Somehow Ranma feels it is all wrong, but she can't stop it. 

Finally, man breaks the kiss. A a single string of saliva links their mouth for a second. She breaths heavily after the kiss – a first long kiss she ever had. She realizes that her first serious kiss was with a man. 

Yes, her first kiss was with a man as well. Ranma could never forget as Mikado Sanzenin tricked her to kiss him. She kicked the bastard with all her might, but it could never be undone. That moment hunted her in many dreams. And to make things worse, in these dreams they were often doing much more than just kissing... 

"Is that you, Ranma?" man whispers again to her ear as he rubs his finger against her wet, glossy lips. She sees the reflection of the girl who just had her first lover's kiss. She looks as best as she could, but she can't see any traces of the manliness in the reflection in the mirror. 

"Yes..." she says after a moment of hesitation as the man strokes her red hair. 

"Undress the rest" man says.

Ranma shivers, but despite her shame, she obeys. She takes off the maid uniform, and then her black stockings and shoes. Her delicate, polished nails unclasps the bra, freeing her round breasts with a dark nipples. Ranma can feel her fingers tremble as she reaches to her white panties. She knows that the man watches her. Yet she obey, sliding the panties down. As they fell, she instinctively covers her womanhood with her hands. 

She can see a girl in the mirror, naked, with her cheeks all red. The girl is embarrassed and ashamed of her nudity. As she stands there, naked, she hears his words.

"Come over here, Ranma"

She turns back, to see him sitting on the bed. Slowly, she makes a step, then another. Nothing really forces her, she can leave every time. She approaches him and he makes her seat on his lap. As his hands closes on her breasts, massaging them and playing with her hardening nipples, man lowers his head and whispers to her ear again.

"Is that you, Ranma?"

Mirror is in the distance now, but Ranma can clearly see the red haired beauty on the lap of the man. She looks bit ashamed, but also aroused. Her mouth opens when man's hand reaches between her legs and starts to rub her moistening womanhood. 

"Yes... oooohhhh..." she answers and moans, as pleasure slowly fills her body. She already forget why she came there. She is bit confused, but the better she feels, the less she thinks about it.

"Is that you, Ranma?" man asks again and bits her ear softly, as he continues to caress her body, driving the redhead into the further heights of the ecstasy. 

"Oooohhh.... yesssss...." she rather moans than says, as man's hands and tongue are driving her crazy. 

Man breaks his caresses right in the middle, before the redhead reaches the climax. Her body trembles as he pulls her into the bed. He parts her long, slim legs. Ranma's cheeks are all red as man looks into her eyes. She can feel the tip of his penis rubbing against her wet womanhood, teasing her. She knows what's about to happened. There'll be no turning back for her. Yet she's unable to stop it.

"Is that you, Ranma?" asks the man as he deflowers moaning girl with a one thrust, driving his cock into her pussy and crushing the remaining pieces of Ranma's manliness. He repeats this question with every thrust.

"Yesss.... ohhhh.... aaahhh... yesss..." she moans loudly, answering his question. Ranma whimpers as he fills her, pushing his entire manhood inside her. Lust controls her body and mind, making her to moan girly as she accepts his penis inside her pussy. Her hands are pulling the sheets, her legs are kicking as man continues to drive her crazy. 

He fucks her harder, taking the red haired girl like a master takes his property. His hands are caressing her pretty body, making her even more aroused. His thick cock spreads her tight love hole, making Ranma feel better than ever before. 

Finally, Ranma cums, an intensive pleasure overpowers her just in the same moment as man fills her just deflowered pussy with his semen. He embraces her, making her breasts squeeze against his hairy chest as she moans in his arms. His warm cum sloshes inside her. 

After a moment he gently takes the dazed redhead into his arms. He makes her seat on his lap again. She can see the reflection in the mirror again. This time the red haired girl looks spent but also different, it's like all the doubts that troubled her before now disappeared without trace.

"Is that you, Ranma?" asks the man.

"Yes" she says and kisses him with happiness, feeling like a real girl.


End file.
